User talk:Arukana
Organized Welp, my talk page apparently got so big that I need to refresh it. I'm surprised about that actually. I didn't think I was important enough to do that. Anyways, charge to fill this page up! -- The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:37, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Concept First, whaddya mean? I mean, you can just have them created by a blacksmith using numerous alloys and infusing said alloys with magic, if that's what you mean. But can you rephrase that? And sure, what concept is it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Anyway, here's what I do for equipment. I normally just think of what I want out of the armour/equipment, and get an image based on what I want—normally this is something from Gundam/Kamen Rider etc but that part doesn't matter. Anyway, once you've got the image, write up the abilities and stuff you want the equipment to do. Now that you've done that, look up the image source—read the mango/watch the animu/etc and look for the flaws in the source, like lack of balance, limited energy, extremely draining—incorporate those into the equipment, but if the flaws are too glaring, just scale them back a bit. If there's no flaws, make something up—look up weaknesses in metal weapons and other projects in real life. As for appearance, be descriptive—use a thesaurus and stretch out your descriptions with longer words to make them more elegant. Anyway, as for Project Star Children, I actually had a good idea for that one. While God Slayer is shooting a bit too high, I made Purger back when I was a noob. Anyway, I'm gonna expand that soon, or maybe I'll delete it and just make their one cool trait an elemental spell—whaddya think? So whatever outcome there is, you can make the people of Star Children use what I come up with, how about it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:12, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Element Killing Embodiment (部殺現, Busatsugen): Element Killing Embodiment is a special varied subspecies of Elemental Magic in general that was created by the Magic Council, in an attempt to replicate the effects of Slayer Magic in Project Star Children, an experiment that was meant to create a group Lacrima-created humans that could use a special forms of Elemental Magic. Element Killing Embodiment was designed to take the Elemental Body spell one step further; as the subjects of Project Star Children are capable of becoming a natural element, either in whole or in part. They are neither completely human nor element in their default state. They can also generate limitless quantities of their element, which can then be controlled as they please, giving them fearsome attack abilities, as long as they have enough magical power remaining. They can also use their element in other ways related to their element, and consume large amounts of their element to regain strength. Finally, the user's power over the element they control seems to afford them immunity to effects related to that element. Despite being extremely powerful, a way to harm a user of this subspecies magic is to exploit the element itself, using its properties to solidify the user and render them vulnerable to damage. In addition to solidifying the user's body, it is possible to use elemental weaknesses to a further extreme, completely neutralizing the element that makes up the user's body. Even though a user of Element Killing Embodiment can generate limitless amounts of their element, they cannot recover from blows that destroy their main "body", no matter what state it's in. Here you go, for Project Star Children. God I'm so lazy with names lol, that name pretty much sums up the whole thing The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:10, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, sure, go ahead. Though you should detail the effects and all that. And Avatar is a masterpiece, why would you think it's a bad idea lol. I'm not too sure about the chakras- but go ahead, if you explain properly again lol. Also, which weapon is it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:34, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Actually, with the Demon Particles thing, can you do a survey for me before? What is the name of the individual that will acquire Demon Particles? When and how were these particles acquired by the individual? Please expand on the method behind this acquisition. What are the general abilities, strengths and weaknesses of the ability that will be using Demon Particles? Sorry 'bout that. Also, I'm just about to start the description~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:15, April 25, 2014 (UTC) YOU IN. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:24, April 26, 2014 (UTC) The sword is a stainless black in texture, and it is uniquely shaped—it doesn't seem to possess a discernible hilt, instead, it seems more like a stylized hunk of metal with a sharp edge. It is intricately woven, to the point that it could possibly function as a blade on both sides. The longer side has a curved edge—curving slightly upwards like a proper sword with numerous wing-esque markings. The opposite side is the antithesis of this—it is slightly shorter, with various handle-like hunks of metal which jut downwards, perhaps serving the purpose of a temporary grip. Heeere ya go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:55, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aru, I'm going into hospital for a while after tomorrow, just wondering, is there anything I can help you with before I go? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:45, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Go to gooddrama . Wizard is pretty bad doe, suits aside. Gaim is the best. Anyway, for spells, since I'm in a rush, how about, a spell that shoots a ball of flame which seems to expand as it moves, absorbing opposing flames in? Another one is manipulating the heat within the atmopshere and accelerating it as to ignite the air itself. Anyway that's all I got. See ya 'round, Aru~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:18, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Technique Demon Blade Crimson Sakura: Is Erza's most powerful Sword Magic spell she has ever mastered, strong enough to break apart a small village with just it's force. In order to use this spell, Erza must concentrate all of her magic into the current sword that she wields, focusing it as the blade becomes sharper and sharper. Once all of the energy has fully charged, Erza controls the blade to a fine degree, modulating it's wavelength to fully sharpen the sword itself, until she slices downward, releasing the fully shaprened energy slash, cutting through most of the terrain and anything else in it's path, until reaching the user as the slash explodes further, sending a powerful blast of energy that reaches upward to the highest point until it eventually disappears. Despite the amazing power that her attack uses, there are drawback to it's power, one being that Erza uses up most of her magic energy, resulting in her one slash being her only one. Another is that she is unable to defend herself when the slash is sent forward, leaving her wide-open to attack, even after she finishes the spell. Enjoy bro [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:55, April 18, 2014 (UTC) There we go, all protected up. Only Admins can edit it now.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:51, April 22, 2014 (UTC) No problem, Aru, and yeah, I can definitely see your point. Don't worry, it's protected until Ashers and Per get up on it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:57, April 22, 2014 (UTC) hi Rising Dragon Whirlwind: Is a powerful Wind-Make spell that the user casts by focusing their wind into the shape of a funnel, focusing it around the opponent as it entraps them in it, and slices them with powerful razor sharp winds that tear into the opponent the longer they stay in. In order to use this spell, the user must first concentrate their Eternano in order to generate the wind power around them to cause centrifugal force to spin much more as they slowly materialize the wind over the opponent, closing them in quickly. Once inside, the wind slowly becomes much more thinner and sharper, causing powerful slices of it to hit the opponent at rapid speeds, leaving them almost impossible to react to. However, despite the incredible ability of this spell, it does have certain weaknesses. So long as the user keeps the person in the funnel, they cannot move, and are left wide open to attack by an outside force. Another weakness is that if the user creates wind spinning in the opposite direction, it will cancel out the spell itself, leaving the opponent able to be released. here you go [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:57, April 26, 2014 (UTC) http://fairytail-fairy-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fairytail:_Fairy_Fanon_Wiki Hi Arry. Could you come there and create some articles? It's a new wiki, created by Grandfire. Regards Hoho So so Aru-ya-bro, I've been thinking and maybe your character Yurai Nezashi that is a secondary member on the Winged Guardians be a Primary member? Do you accept? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 17:13, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey So flame came up with this idea for the last chapter, instead of having the guy who helps our characters do the riot and ending up being killed by Sarin: He wants Sarin to betray his employee's and attempt to buy his way out by giving back Lucas and Theo's stuff, but it doesn't work and they battle with the guy being killed by his former fellow followers. wanted to see what ur take was so we can decide the best course of action for the ending to come. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 04:59, May 5, 2014 (UTC) New Spell Earth Fish: Is an Elemental Magic spell that is said to make a person become one with the earth, allowing them to become more stealthy than thought possible. To use this spell, the user must focus their Earth Eternano form around them, causing stone and rock to slowly begin to meld with them, filling into the places where the user has the Eternano concentrating on their body. The more energy they produce around themselves, the more the rock and stone become more and more manipulative to the person, eventually turning them into an earth-like figure that can meld with the rock and stone, allowing them to blend into their surroundings, and move along with the earth to evade detection from anyone or anything. However, using this spell puts the user at certain disadvantages when it is in use. The first is that while moving, the user's concentration must focus on keeping themselves blended to whatever they are on or in, and the loss of said concentration can cause the spell to cancel, and reveal them. The second weakness to this magic is that while in use, the user cannot use their other magics or else risk losing the concentration and revealing themselves. Here you go [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:52, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Of course~ Go wild, Aru--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:59, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro, something happened to your computer? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:00, May 15, 2014 (UTC) I actually don't think it's impossible. Lacrima can absorb magical energy if it's directly applied to them; it's part of how they work. If the Lacrima was to be "overcharged" inside the body, it could easily rupture and explode. In fact, I intend to destroy the Lacrima in Jason's body, and...well, there go his organs. Another way to destroy it (and the way I am making use of, in fact), is through Red Lacrima. It's the antithesis to Lacrima and one of the things it does best (besides absorb magical energy unconcously and ALL THE TIME) is destroy Lacrima. However, for this, you'd have to ask Bounty. So, in short, yeah, it can be done.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:54, May 20, 2014 (UTC) No problem man, and LOL nah, it'll all work itself out; Per and I more or less have that worked out, to a point anyway. Besides, he has Wendy, her magic has only gotten stronger since the timeskip =w= --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:09, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday I know you might not be able to come on today bro, but I wanted to link you this, Happy birthday man http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Phantombeast/Happy_Birthday_Arukana [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:06, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, i had nooo idea that it was your birthday today (heck i barely know anyone on this wikis) but i make it a duty that if i do, i send then wishies. So, happy birthday dude, hope you enjoy your day and stay cool YoungEezy27 (talk) 17:42, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure Aru, go ahead.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:41, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Both of those are definitely well within the realm of possibility. I actually like the idea. I'd intended to make a mundane awhile back but...well, it got away from me -.- He was named Lancelot. ANYWAY, both of those are a-go, especially the latter. Per loves to make combination weapons, so I don't see any reason why you can't either.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:57, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat If you're not yet uploading the picture I gave to you, please come on chat :) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 02:27, May 29, 2014 (UTC) New Spell Lightning Dragon's Rebellion (雷竜の反乱, Rairyū no Hanran): Is a powerful spell that is said to replicate the Lightning Dragon's roar, but said to be the more powerful version condensed into a powerful lightning ball that can travel and impact at near-sound breaking speeds. To use this spell, the user would use their Lightning Dragon's Roar, but instead releasing it, the energy that it produces is spread throughout the user's body, focusing between the user's palms as it generates and condenses into what appears to be a lightning ball, spreading out powerful backlashes that affect the area around the user. Once the user condenses and keep the power under control, they release the ball, causing a small release that can push the user back a few feet as the ball goes towards it's opponent at incredible speeds, and if successfully hit, the ball then expands in an instant, creating a powerful ball that electrocutes the opponent with an incredible amount of voltage that amplifies with the user's body due to the normal human body being 50-75% water, causing an increase in the spell the longer the opponent is surrounded by the ball. However, despite the overall impressiveness of the spell, there is a drawback to it as once the user releases said energy, it takes a while for them to be able to use spells due to the massive strain and electrical shortening that it does to the user's electrical pathways in their body, making them temporary paralyzed for a few minutes until the electricity wears out. Enjoy man, just know when to use it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:02, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I just got the screenshots right from the video =w= And, I can't make gifs, but I CAN ask Ash to do it by just sending him the video off Youtube (or you can ask him, if you'd like) since he knows how to make them--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:38, June 11, 2014 (UTC) The only thing about the Nintendo Direct that I cared for was Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire myself.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:03, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm getting Omega Ruby myself. And starting with a Treecko. Just...every bit of this information excites me to no end, I was LAUGHING MANIACALLY at work when I saw it all on my phone. Got some odd looks.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:31, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I've already reserved my copy. Paid. In FULL. How about, after we get the games, and really get into it, we exchange friend codes and go at it?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:51, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, bad flashbacks. I used to work in a day-care when I was a little younger, and one of the kids who I got along with came by while I was off in a corner, playing my DS, and they sat on my lap, BREAKING MY DS!!!!! Would you believe I still have the DS? (I'm a hoarder)--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:38, June 11, 2014 (UTC) If that human has enough control over their own Lacrima to do it, then it might be entirely possible; Lacrima do absorb magical energy, after all.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh I love Mega Swampert and Mega Sceptile, the latter is my favorite? What about you? For that matter, watcha think of the "Primal Reversions" of Kyogre and Groudon?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I think these "Primal Forms" just apply to Kyogre, Groudon, and MAYBE Rayquaza. Since Primal Reversion is related to Mega Evolution, it could be that Mega Evolution works similarly, reverting the Pokemon to a stronger period in the history of its species, where it was stronger. I feel bad for Primal Groudon though. It gains Fire-type. It gains the Fire-type. Because Kyogre didn't have an easy enough time already, right? And you wanna make a magic based on what, Primal Reversion?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I was watching a video where some guy was joking about Primal Kyogre being Water/Electric (to balance it with Primal Groudon)...then they mentioned STAB Thunder in the rain. I'm sorry, nothing stands a chance. And yeah, not sure how that'd work either.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:56, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh crap, I'm sorry Aru!! I was watching the latest Pokemon Mega Evolution special on my app (and now I'm watching Ash vs Drake), so I got distracted. Did you fix the issue, or is there still a problem?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:33, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ^^ Good, good--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:45, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey On the TFF if u can swing by [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:31, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Axel and Key in relation to the Grand Magic Games. I am here to tell you that Key has been banned from the wiki for three years on the accounts that he was underage. Therefore, you have a spot cleared for your team in Hydra Head's team for the Grand Magic Games. You can substitute Axel for another member now. Sorry for the inconvenience. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 13:16, June 17, 2014 (UTC) alright, I'll make the necessary changes then Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:41, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi i was told to contact you about a image, not really sure what i need to say. Shanesmillie (talk) 18:03, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey bro, do you mind if I post first in The Day Before? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:58, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ......THANKS Aru! I forgot this image even existed, this is fantastic! And it's good to see something nice after a bit of frustration. Thanks ^^ --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:59, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Requip: The Survivor (換装・遺族 (レキップ・ザ・サバイバー), Rekippu: Za Sabaibā lit. Express Elementary: The Bereaved Family): Requip is a type of Holder Magic that allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip: The Survivor, is a Subspecies Magic of Requip that is solely exclusive to Tsuyo. It is a unique existence as it integrates a Magic Skill, known as the Auto-Switch Ability (急器変技, Kyūkihengi lit. Sudden Equipment Change Skill) into its composition; this skill is what gives the magic its name—and what it does is quite special; when Tsuyo is in imminent danger, the armours switch immediately; it is correct each and every time. The reason for this is because each armour is imprinted with a specific magical seal that "rouzes" the armour to forcibly switch it out with the current one upon sensing the type of powers Tsuyo will need as well as the situation he is in; or rather, it is switched out according to what The Survivor believes is appropriate—making Requip: The Survivor one of the rare magics with its own free will of sorts. Essentially, it enables Tsuyo's Requip to automatically equip and change his armors depending on the situation that he is in, doing as the name implies, allowing him to survive. Tsuyo himself has several armours for many situations; but true to the magic's name, they only show themselves in the appropriate situation. Despite all of these strengths, Requip: The Survivor has a singular glaring weakness; if the magic is transporting using another magical source that Tsuyo does not consciously allow would evidently make the number of armors influenced by this minimum, explaining the reason behind the limited number of armors; indeed, because of the auto-switch ability, Tsuyo is unable to retain as many magic armours as he would like within his pocket dimension—this, overall, balances out Requip: The Survivor, though it still remains extremely powerful. In addition, Tsuyo is unable to call upon the powers of each armour unless he is in a specific situation, as stated above, making this magic somewhat difficult to use, but amazing when mastered. There you go~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:41, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Dude Look, I'm thinking of something and I'm irritated with the chat's wiki, I'm just gonna be over at the Toriko Fan Fic wiki for now, come on by when you can. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:47, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Yea, that can work as long as he spawns all the swords from his hands one after the other. I'm probably going to remove that ranged weapon limitation, anyway. 22:57:58 Wed Hey bro, idk if you lagged out or you logged off, but I don't see u on the chat room [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) If you ever wake up early, Here is something I found. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) *'Vermillion Dragon's Erupting Propulsion Fist'(朱竜の噴推拳, Shuryū no Funsuiken): is a spell that Tsuyo is only able to use thanks to his Vermillion Scale Mail. This spell can be considered as a variation of Vermillion Dragon's Corrosive Fist, but is shown to have a different variation of aftermath. To use this spell, Tsuyo starts by drawing in all the thermal energy around him and in him, focusing it towards one concentration of area, the back slots of his armor, which results in him being able to achieve the power of flight with it as well. When up in the air, Tsuyo begins to increase his propulsion, causing him to move at faster speeds than before, while at the same time also showing to generate friction heat that he then absorbs into the armor's right hand, focusing it and condensing it as it grows more and more intense with the longer bursts of speeds that he does. Once enough heat has been generated and condensed within his arm, Tsuyo flys towards the opponent, effectively gaining a second burst similar to a sonic boom as it makes him go even faster, and when landing the hit onto his opponent, the condensed energy trapped in his arm releases in one destructive force that can send powerful shock waves throughout the area in one go and deal a very critical blow to the opponent's body as well. The spell also shows to effectively break apart nearly everything behind or under the opponent due to the full explosion, resulting in any form of clothing, armor, and even spell enhancements to disappear from the full impact. Enjoy your new spell [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) About Holy Scripture Hey Aru, i was wondering if you mind if one of my characters, Elise Hakuro, being a user of your Holy Scripture Magic. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 02:58, July 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi I noticed. Posting in it as we speak. I appreciate that you sent me a message, though! And by go first, do you mean participate in the first event? If that is what we're discussing, I think we should consult the other core members, as Phantom is only a reserve member and will therefore have considerably less influence than the rest of us. If not, feel free to clarify what you meant by "go first", haha. [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 10:18, July 17, 2014 (UTC) FROM A FREIND hey there arukana!next time please write a note with the image so that everybody knows what it's intended for!i have deleted it from my profile!nice talking to you.Draco009 (talk) 18:44, July 18, 2014 (UTC)draco Hey Aru, I was wondering if I could use the Magic, Holy Scripture for my character, Elise Hakuro. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 23:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Magic~ Hi Aru! Could I use Imperial Embodiment for one of my characters? ShizumiOfTime (talk) 13:19, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Yo Yo Aru could I use Person's Spiritual IdentityKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 15:41, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aru, what do you think of this as our Featured Magic? If you have any suggestions, do tell me. :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:41, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Yo Yo aru could I use your Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic pls?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 23:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I went to fix Kidd and Virago but it seems you beat me to it =w= I still got satisfaction in banning the fool.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:31, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Dude, am in the chat [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:45, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Aru Sure, go ahead with Spellblade. And sure, I'll help. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:58, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Bro. :) -- [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 13:49, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Gift Found this on Hiro's twitter, thought you might like this. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:53, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Yo Aru, check out my sandbox with Sword Magic. You can use Falcon's Crest, Tempest Blade, and Tornado Edge, they all fit your Arts of War I think. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:36, August 16, 2014 (UTC) hey, just letting you know it's your turn and my turn for posting in The First Day, did you want to go first or should I? Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:17, August 16, 2014 (UTC) No problemo. And the new RWBY was baws. Neo is possibly my new favourite character because of how awesome she looks. However, she might pull a Weiss and have a horrid personality >: That fight was bloody epic too. Also, if you're looking for the song that played against the Paladin, here ya go . What did you think? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:30, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Yo Yo could I use http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Person%27s_Spiritual_Identity pls KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 22:49, August 16, 2014 (UTC) The silent whisper Hi there, Aru, it's Dragon. I have read your article about Dragon Soul Guild, and I want to create a character for this guild. But, he will be unusual Dragon Slayer. First of all,it would be a clone of Cobra. Secondly, he will spy on this guild, as Cobra's clone will work on Magic Council. Write to me, as you would be free. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 21:01, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Aru, can I use the Imperial Embodiment to a few of characters? They are in development, and they don't have any slayer magic (with the except of using the 4th generation dragon slayer armor). [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 08:08, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, of course. You can look through Shikumo Aririki and Patrick Black articles, as they woud have the IE, and soon enough, I'll show you the other mage, who will use it. And, as I understand correctly, you allow, that my Cobra's clone will be in your guild? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 19:12, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Great! Thank you, and just wait for him XD[[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 19:16, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a ton! I shall add them on my profile tomorrow...or the next day, as soon as my internet stops crapping out in the day. So, do you need any help? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:54, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Arukana! I was wondering if I could use Imperial Embodiment for a character in my fanfiction story! I would give you a shoutout in it and tell everyone where the magic idea came from. Bye bye!~ Hey, Aru-san, it's Dragon again. I was wondering, if you can help me with a Imperial Embodiment to my Shikumo Aririki. Please, write to me, when you can. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 13:18, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aru could I use Imperial Emboidment?The Ghost (Just to Badass) 17:02, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for being vigilant on my articles, Ari, but Densha asked me in advance to be able to use my Energy Sword. I appreciate it, though ^^--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 00:55, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh no no, not at all ^^ Glad to have a friend looking out for my articles when I'm away from the computer (I was on the highway when I noticed it in my e-mail, actually).--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 01:06, September 2, 2014 (UTC)